Windscreen wipers currently in the market are of many types with lengths ranging from 10 to 40 inches to fit windscreens of different sizes. As each different kind of these diverse types must be manufactured by its own mould, the costs for molding makes the manufacturer of windscreen wipers uneconomical. Moreover, customers who would have their wipers renewed must go to a mechanic for advice, or must purchase a pair of wipers according to the size of the original pair, lest they should risk buying something that could not be used. For a longer pair will not fit the windscreen, while a shorter pair will result in poor performance.